


Когда мы снимаем маски

by jsMirage



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Питер устал от ответственности и хочет просто отдохнуть, а у Дэдпула все прекрасно, потому он готовит блинчики.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 22





	Когда мы снимаем маски

**Author's Note:**

> Комикс к фику: https://vk.com/wall-125119929_2382

***

Жизнь полный отстой. Именно так думал Питер, втаскивая свою побитую тушку в узкое окно треклятой комнатушки. Он ненавидел этот мир, он ненавидел этот день и просто мечтал рухнуть в свою постель, чтобы забыться сладким сном. Кое-как стащив костюм, он со злостью снял маску и отшвырнул подальше. Словно вместе с ней можно было откинуть и возникающие перед ним проблемы.

Питер считал, что ноша, которая лежала на его плечах, была ему не по силам. Он обычный парнишка, ясно? И все это слишком для него одного. Он не мог убрать маску в шкаф и сказать: хей, ребята, пока я без нее, ваши проблемы меня не касаются! Потому стоило где-то прогреметь взрыву, случиться пожару или объявиться суперзлодею, как Питеру приходилось напяливать свой костюмчик и лететь спасать мир. И плевать всем этим форс-мажорам на его обычную жизнь. На прием у стоматолога или визит к тетушке, на экзамен у доктора Коннорса или планерку у Джеймсона.

А ведь помимо его супергеройской, приходилось жить и обычной жизнью. Тут тебе забота о Мэй, которая не хотела принимать его помощь, но Питер чувствовал себя обязанным, хотя и сам едва сводил концы с концами. А Джеймсон зачастую предпочитал втаптывать его в грязь лишь бы скинуть цену на фото Паука и других героев.

К слову о последних, иногда Питер сожалел, что примкнул к Мстителям. Тони и Стив периодически отчитывали его из-за всякой ерунды, подкидывали дополнительную работенку к его и без того плотному графику. А еще этот Фьюри со ЩИТом, который просто приходил, и дальше включался режим «Паркер, ты нам нужен». И все. Пит мог стоять в одном тапочке и линялых боксерах, чистить зубы, но стоило объявиться этому одноглазому чуду с хеликериера, как он должен был все бросить и мчаться туда, куда укажет Фьюри.

И Питер ненавидел эту часть себя — он не мог просто оставаться Паркером и посылать проблемы Паука куда подальше. И он устал. Очень. Настолько сильно, что лежа в кровати и чувствуя голод, понимал, что заснет так и не поев. А с утра его разбудит будильник и новый день с целой вереницей забот, которые ему придется расхлебывать даже не успев позавтракать.

Потому что такова его жизнь.

***

Уэйд вернулся с задания в превосходном расположении духа. Он шмякнул мерзавца по просьбе ЩИТа. То есть не просто совершил преступление, за которое срубил бабла (куда ж без этого), но еще и получил благословение и, можно сказать, напутствующий поцелуй в задницу от Фьюри и самого президента. Америке нужен был Дэдпул, и Дэдпул свое дело сделал.

На волне вдохновения, а еще потому что ЩИТ оплатил ему перелет первым классом (на меньшее Уэйд не соглашался, хотя они пытались), он решил сделать себе самый лучший завтрак — блинчики. А он, без лишней скромности, делал лучшие блинчики на всей планете! Уэйд — король блинчиков!

Если однажды ему надоест убивать (с чем категорически не согласен Желтый), то можно будет открыть свою блинную. Главное, чтобы посетители не видели его уродливой рожи — и никаких проблем.

Уэйд отпер квартиру, довольно насвистывая, и посмотрел на часы. Было пять утра, так что он решил особо не шуметь, чтобы никого не будить. Да, Уэйд умел быть тактичным. Иногда. Когда у него было чудесное настроение, как сегодня.

Правда, вся эта поездка заняла у него долгих три недели, и Уэйд помирал, как хотел увидеть Нью-Йорк, слепую Эл и жопку Человека-Паука. Иногда настолько сильно, что реально пускал себе пулю в голову. Но чаще он все же предпочитал сосредоточиться на деле, чтобы побыстрее отыскать и прихлопнуть ублюдка, заказанного Фьюри, а потом отчалить домой.

И вот он здесь! Даже успел в супермаркет наведаться и прикупить ингредиенты для блинчиков, а также кленовый сироп (славься, Канада!), свежую клубнику и взбитые сливки.

Уэйд начал с того, что убрал на место катаны и пистолеты, снял с себя подсумки и лениво разделся, оставшись в одном белье и маске. От того, что натертая кожа больше не соприкасалась со спандексом, его настроение поднялось еще на пару пунктов.

— А теперь на кухню, блинчики ждут нас, — тихо пробормотал он. — Нет, Белый, я не стану выкладывать клубнику в форме члена на моих блинчиках! Они великолепны и достойны лика какой-нибудь святой! На крайний случай — жопки Человека-паука, но никак не члена. Член обычно ассоциируется с плохим состоянием вещей. Хмм… Если это член Человека-паука, то, пожалуй, ты прав, он достоин моих блинчиков не меньше, чем Тор достоин своего молота.

Даже голоса сегодня на удивление радовали, подкидывая интересные идеи. Так что Уэйд, подхватив пакет с покупками, направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить лучшие блинчики в своей жизни. Он был уверен на все сто процентов, что такими они и получатся, ведь сегодня был его день.

***

Питер всегда спал крепко, и разбудить его, временами, не мог даже будильник. Исключение составляло паучье чутье, но сегодня оно помалкивало, так что он дрых без задних ног.

— Хей, сладкая жопка, — прошептал ему на ухо Уэйд, — пора вставать.

Но тот не послушал, лишь сонно перевернулся на спину, уходя от назойливого источника звука.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — хмыкнул Уэйд, упираясь ногой в бок Питера и толкая его к краю кровати. — Проснитесь, принцесса, вам угрожает опасность! Тревога, тревога, тревога! — кричал он, подталкивая Питера все ближе и ближе к пропасти. Но тот не проснулся во время тревоги и оказался повален на пол с глухим стуком.

— Твою мать, блядь! Уэйд! — рявкнул он, поднимаясь.

Еще и побудка у Питера была хреновой. Он здорово приложился локтем и коленом.

— Хей, хей, хей, кто это у нас тут, — томно пропел Уэйд, принимая соблазнительную позу и поигрывая бровями (а точнее тем, что от них осталось).

Маску он снял, когда вошел в спальню и увидел Питера. Только рядом с ним он позволял себе открывать лицо, потому что знал — для его мальчика это многое значит. Эдакий акт доверия. А Уэйд доверял Питеру, потому соглашался демонстрировать ему свою уязвимость.

— Вернулся, значит, — недовольно проворчал тот. — Обещал всего на пару дней, а тебя не было несколько недель! Я проел Фьюри все мозги расспросами о том, когда ты вернешься.

Уэйд картинно схватился за сердце и откинулся на подушку, изображая хладный труп.

— Этот малыш беспокоился о нас! Он нас любит и переживает! Даже умудряется доставать директора ЩИТа! Он уже покорил наше сердце, но не перестает делать это вновь и вновь!

— Этот малыш может порвать с тобой за подобные способы пробуждения! — предупредил Питер.

Но Уэйд лишь фыркнул, после чего сел на постели.

— Ты не можешь приказывать своему сердцу кого любить, а кого нет, — с какими-то непонятными интонациями произнес он, явно пародируя одного из персонажей «Золотых девчонок». — К тому же, тебя никак по-другому не разбудить. Паучье чутье на меня не работает, ведь я не желаю тебе зла. Так что…

— Оно не срабатывало против тебя даже в те моменты, когда ты пытался проткнуть меня катаной.

Уэйд ловко поднялся, подошел к Питеру и сказал:

— Тогда тебе повезло, что я больше не хочу проткнуть тебя катаной. По крайней мере, не в том смысле и не совсем катаной. Ну а сейчас идем завтракать? Я сделал блинчики. А еще собрал тебе с собой в универ сэндвичи.

В груди Питера разлилось невероятное тепло и благодарность. Потому что вот она — главная причина, чтобы жить и преодолевать плохие дни. Все это есть в мелочах. В заботе любимых, близости родного человека, желании вернуться домой и снять маску, чтобы увидеть его.

— Думаешь, такая малость, как блинчики и пара сэндвичей, смягчит меня? Не надейся, Уилсон! Ты пропадал три недели! Целых три! Без единой весточки! Мог хотя бы из аэропорта позвонить! Я даже просил у Тони самолет, чтобы отправиться на твои поиски, но он только высмеял меня, и сказал, что эта бессмертная сволочь сама тебя найдет.

— И он не ошибся, детка, — самодовольно сообщил Уэйд, топая следом за Питером на кухню. — Я просто боялся, что за мной могут следить, потому вернулся, поехал в ЩИТ, а когда удостоверился, что за мной нет хвоста, сразу рванул к тебе. Ну, Питти-бой, не будь таким злюкой.

— Это что… член из клубники? — спросил тот, когда подошел к кухонному столу.

— Нравится? — оживился Уэйд. — Мы не мастера карвинга, так что пришлось изучать специальные видео, но получилось узнаваемо.

Питер ошалело посмотрел на миниатюрный член из клубники, потом на Уэйда и рассмеялся, как ненормальный.

— Делать тебе нечего, — подытожил он, обнимая его.

Все же день начался отлично. Определенно. Особенно после того, как Уэйд поцеловал его.


End file.
